The present invention relates in general to the field of computers and similar technologies, and in particular to software utilized in this field.
In the course of using a software application, a user often employs a cut/copy and paste feature to move or copy data from one place to another. Data is moved into a clipboard, from which it is copied to a target document. While powerful, this feature requires the user to manually copy/move/paste the data into the target document by scrolling to a desired location in the target document, and then pasting the data using a mouse or keyboard paste command. This requires tedious scrolling and/or paging between documents. Likewise, moving data between documents in different applications requires the user to switch back and forth from one application to the other. In either case, users have to repeatedly find where they want to paste to, and constantly need to establish context with the cursor. Furthermore, users do not have an acceptable method for pasting clipboard data to multiple separate target files with a single action.